


Happy Ever After

by PL_Panda



Series: Damienette Arranged Marriage AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas gift, Damian Wayne is vengeful, Epilogue, F/M, Happy Ending, I still can't into tags, MariBat, Mentioned Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, No Angst, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Someone asked Santa for an epilogue, To my readers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, best friend Jon Kent, class gets what they deserve, pure fluff, the bearded guy told me to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda
Summary: It's been some time. With Butterfly Night (blame internet) over, it's time to clean up. But what was the real outcome? Many theorized that it changed Gotham forever. In some ways, they were right.Meanwhile, MDC and Damian Wayne have better things to do. Like make some things official.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Damienette Arranged Marriage AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995076
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read further if you haven't read my previous two stories in the series. Contain major spoilers.
> 
> Merry Holidays everyone. This is my gift for y'all. An epilogue to my Arranged Marriage AU. Why separate story? Because TMaV is finished and I won't be adding to it more. And I made a cool cover that I want to use.

Happy Ever After

Some time passed since the faithful event that Gothamites came to call Butterfly Night. Whoever said the internet community was a creative bunch? Skipping the cringy name, it was one of the most influential events in the history of Gotham, right next to War of Jokes and Riddles and Bane’s siege. Everyone in the city was either possessed or knew someone who was. Mayor Kane made sure to provide proper mental health care for everyone, taking a page from the Parisian mayor. It did help that her daughter was best friends with his daughter. 

The city definitely felt the deaths of two major criminals. The crime started to go down, with criminals now more afraid of their lives. Lady Shiva and Shadowbat had made it clear that they aren’t afraid to kill if it’s to protect others. Yes, you heard that right. Lady Shiva switched sides and became a hero… Well, a vigilante at least. In exchange for a full pardon, she helped dismantle the League of Shadows, which was Ra’s Al Ghul’s personal guard. She also rooted out the League of Assassins spies in the government. The public and heroes were still wary of her, but she tried. 

Shadowbat, Black Bat, and Lady Shiva turned into a new Dynamic Trio, striking to work on their own. Batman didn’t dare to protest. At more or less the same time, Ladybug and Black Cat became permanent Heroes of Gotham. Not vigilantes. Heroes. They didn’t hide in shadows… Ladybug didn’t hide in shadows. While Batman was still just a symbol of fear for criminals, the young couple became a symbol of hope for citizens and especially young people. 

Gotham Academy was shaken to its core with the death of foreign exchange student Lila Rossi. The police investigation easily pointed Lydecker as the killer and she, trying to get a lighter sentence, pointed her co-conspirators. With the Book of Old Gotham cleansed of dark magic, it no longer had any value and (after a small court case) was returned to the Fritch family. In exchange, they agreed to publish it for everyone to learn about the historic events that happened so long ago. 

Olive Silverlock was finally cured of Calamity, the akuma being destroyed. She was finally free to be a normal student at GA.

The rest of the French class was in shock after the death of their leader. It was decided that it was for the best to send them back home earlier. Many mourned their ‘friend’ for months. Alya had a mental breakdown and ended up being committed to a mental hospital. She kept raving about Marinette being the one that orchestrated the murder, going as far as trying to attack the bluenette. She was lucky Sabine and Damian weren’t there, but it didn’t protect her from their vengeance. She was convicted and declared insane. As for the remaining students in Madame Bustier’s class, it wouldn’t be for some time that they realized exactly how many bridges they burned when they believed in Lila. While Marinette might’ve been somewhat understanding, Damian, Chloé, and Allegra were vengeful and ensured that all of them had all favorite career paths closed. At least the easy access to such. 

The only three that survived what the trio cooked were Alix, Kim, and Rose. The first stayed neutral most of the time and after discovering the truth tried to subtly help Mari, so Damian let her off the hook. Kim was a brilliant sportsman and most of the teams were willing to ignore his previous behavior anyway as long as he didn’t cause any drama. No matter how hard the vengeful trio tried. Finally, Rose. The tiny blonde realized too late how wrong she was and she ran away from home. Some years later, she would resurface in Achu, where she reconciled with Prince Ali and became his confidant, and sometime later wife. Many criticized his involvement with the girl, but he had a heart too big for his own good and forgave Rose easily. 

The rest of the class didn’t have enough determination to actually work hard and make a name for themselves. Most never even tried after they learned about closed doors. Instead, they settled for a life of mediocrity. Some even learned to enjoy it, giving up on big dreams. Still, all of them often wondered how much they could’ve achieved if they had never met Lila Rossi. Her name became synonymous with bad luck for every person in the class. 

Caline Bustier faced enough criminal charges that she ended up in prison for life. As more and more evidence came to light and charges piled up, she could just watch from behind the bars as everything crumbled and the class that she hoped would one day rule over their selected worlds split and fell apart. Collège Françoise Dupont was closed and all teachers and staff were fired. The amount of corruption and negligence in that place was so appalling that most of the staff received a wolf ticket to ever work with children. Ms. Mendeleiev ended up finally attaining a scientific degree and working for Star Labs. 

Perhaps the biggest outcome of that fateful event was that the very next day, MDC and Damian Wayne announced their engagement. The press received a sappy story of realizing exactly how important they were to one another and how short life was. Any rumors that tried to say otherwise died very swiftly. One particularly vicious reporter ended in prison after she was caught deep into Wayne Manor forest, spying on the young couple. After that, they were mostly left alone. 

\---------------

It’s been exactly a year since Butterfly Night. Marinette nervously tried to fix her hair for the umpteenth time and looked herself over in the mirror. She was a nervous wreck for at least a week, with so many different decisions to be made. Next to her, Chloé was looking her over.

“Calm down, DC. You look more than perfect. Do you honestly believe that he’ll care if you have one stray hair?” She chastised her friend, but Marinette panicked even more

“What!? Oh god! What if-” Before she could start descending into her usual panic, Cass walked to her and grabbed her shoulders. 

“Calm down.” Her cousin ordered and Marinette obeyed out of sheer surprise. Cass, for all the changes and newfound things, was still not someone who usually initiated physical contact. 

“Okay. Thank you…”

“Come on! You know my cousin the best out of the gathered.” Allegra smiled. “And that’s saying something since I met him five years ago and you only one.” A pair of pink-and-navy-blue hair clips held her blonde hair in two low ponytails. 

“Exactly! You’re ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

“But…”

“No buts. Get into that dress!” Chloé ordered. “It wouldn’t fit to be late today.”

“Fine.” Marinette relented and started to put on the dress of her own creation, mindful of the small knife she had strapped to her inner thigh. 

Elsewhere, Damian was pacing back and forth in his black suit with a small silver cat embroidered on his pocket. A tribute to one of the heroes of Gotham. The Persian rug now had a very visible fray where he was walking. 

“Calm down, Demon Spawn. It’s not like she can really run away now.” Jason tried to be helpful while fidgeting with his bowtie. He didn’t dare take it off or Marinette would probably kill him, resurrect him, and hand him over to Bourgeois and Kane to finish the job. “And you do her dishonor doubting it.”

“Tt. It’s not that, Zombie-breath.” Damian grumbled, ignoring the offended face of his middle brother and broad smiles on the faces of his two other brothers. “What if something happens? Like my mother coming to interfere. Or one of those idiots from her former class? Or Jon trips with the-”

“She is definitely rubbing off on you. You almost ramble like her when she panics.” Dick pointed while holding back laughter. 

“Tt. I do not ‘ramble’, Grayson. I just list possible negative outcomes of the situation.” The young Wayne defended himself.

“And I’m a white dove.” Tim joked.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Damian glared at his brothers. “None of you are helping.”

“Damian,” Bruce spoke up before the little word alteration turned into another brawl. “It’s natural to worry. You want today to be perfect. There is nothing wrong with that. I can assure you that no outside interference short of an alien invasion will ruin it for you. Between us, Lady Shi… Sandra-” he had to correct himself, still not used to refer to villainess by her civilian name “and Clark, no one sane or insane would come here.”

“And if they do, we’re all ready.” Jon smiled brightly.

“Tt. True. I packed my kryptonite dusters.” Damian glared at his best friend. “So don’t you dare to trip.”

“Whoa. Talk about motivation.” Jon joked. 

“Yo! It’s the time!” Claude startled everyone from behind the window.

“And how did you get there?”

“Maps gave me a lift.” He shrugged.

“Of course she would.” Damian didn’t even bother with arguing about that. Ever since his friend became a semi-permanent monkey heroine, she and her Kwami were practically inseparable and always playing minor pranks on people.

“Come on! I want the cake already!” Jon was by the door when, in quick succession, there were two sounds of metal hitting wood.

“Kent!” Damian roared and pulled his dusters.

“Meep!” The boy squeaked, grabbed two bands that fell out of his pocket, and darted for the exit, hoping the guests would protect him. 

\--------

The band started playing the march as Marinette, guided by her father, exited the manor into the back garden. Before her, Alfred the cat paraded, tossing the flower petals in various directions. On her neck rested a beautiful necklace made of white gold with a large black diamond prominently on display. Her stunning white dress flowed behind her as she glided effortlessly through the alley. It started from her bust line with the sweetheart neckline and open back. Her torso was wrapped in a white corset embroidered with her signature flower design. From there, fine silk wrapped around her legs and trailed after her. Over the silk, the second layer of semi-translucent white material with floral embroidery rested to add to the princess look. In her hair, which was pulled into a single bun, she had two golden needles with a subtle ladybug symbol hidden inside the ruby that topped each. When she walked up the steps leading to the altar, light-blue ballet shoes could be seen. 

Damian, who stood by the altar could only gape at his wife/wife-to-be (it was still confusing). He noted several guests started taking pictures and recording, but he didn’t care. Jon, ever the helpful best friend, elbowed him lightly to remind him that the ceremony has begun. 

The groom didn’t even notice as most of the ceremony passed, too focused on his beloved and her beauty. 

Finally, there came time for the oaths. 

“The groom and bride decided to write their own oaths.” Was announced. Marinette went first. Allegra handed her a piece of paper, but she didn’t even look at it. 

“Damian… I thought long about what I wanted to say… We exchanged many words over our time together. Many promises that we kept or were forced to break due to external reasons. Maybe our first meeting wasn’t…” She had to wipe a tear that started to stream down her cheek. Her smile was now almost shining. “wasn’t like a fairy tale, but… We’ve been together through many trials.” She spoke, trying not to start crying. In her mind, she thanked Chloé for tear-resistant make-up. “That I can promise you. For good and bad. For better and worse. We’ll face the trials ahead of us together. I’m yours and you’re mine.” She stopped before she started crying. She gently put the ring on his finger, stopping her hands from shaking just for a moment.

Damian didn’t even bother with writing his oath down. “My angel… I promised you once that I’ll stand by your side at each step. I would and will fight tooth and nail to stay by your side. From the moment I saw you, there was this weird feeling in my stomach that at first, I couldn’t explain. I wanted to protect you, but you didn’t need protection. You only needed someone to support you while you protected yourself. You’re brave, kind, creative, caring… I wanted to say beautiful, but it wouldn’t give you justice. No words can really describe your beauty. Both physical and spiritual. I will stand by you in good and bad. In better and worse. We’ll face the trials ahead of us together. I’m yours and you’re mine.” He finished. He would probably have to explain to her that Claude and Jon helped with the oath and he suspected they worked with Chloé and Allegra on that, given the ending. He caressed her hand lightly as he put the ring on her finger, looking her in the eyes with a smile.

“I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You can…” 

Marinette didn’t wait for him to finish. She grabbed Damian by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss. The crowd cheered, but the newlywed remained obvious to everything, enwrapped in the feeling of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more: Merry Holidays and have a nice day.  
> That's all for today folks!


End file.
